


Nightswimming

by kratula



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Based on a song, Bittersweet, Challenge Response, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Pro 13. den Třicetidenní výzvy, jsem se nechala inspirovat písničkou Nightswimming od R.E.M.





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

> Asi pár lidí zklamu, ale erotika vážně není moje parketa, takže tahle povídečka zůstane velice cudná :-)

Byla noc nebo den? Těžko říct, ve vesmíru bylo pořád ticho a temno. Jen vzdálené body jednotlivých hvězd, sem tam planeta podivných barev a do toho se v čelním skle odrážela světla kontrolek na řídícím panelu.

Ještě něco se zrcadlilo v okně řídící kabiny. Malá fotografie, zastrčená mezi dvě ovládací páky.

Steve si jí původně přinesl jako povzbuzení, motivaci, jenže nakonec fotku obrátil, protože se na ní už nedokázal dívat - a ona se mu vrátila odrazem v čelním skle, snad ještě ostřejší a jasnější než originál.

Pak se v jeho zorném poli vynořil jiný zářivý objekt, obrovská stříbrná koule nápadně připomínající pozemský Měsíc. Samozřejmě to bylo dočista jiné těleso, Měsíc nechali stovky světelných let za sebou, ale Steve tím spíš nedokázal nevzpomínat.

 

Jako by to bylo před spoustou let, přitom se to odehrálo teprve loni. Najednou měl pár dnů volna, ve světě panoval na maličkou chvíli klid, nikdo ho nepotřeboval. A on přesně věděl, kde a s kým chce ten čas strávit.

Přiletěl do Wakandy pozdě večer a nechtěl se v Buckyho chýši zjevit upocený a zaprášený. Vzal to tedy k jezeru. Našel si odlehlejší místo mezi keři – netoužil být přepaden bandou místních, zvědavých dětí. Svlékl si tričko a chystal se do vody, když noční ticho přerušilo zašustění.

Z vysoké trávy se vynořil Bucky, svalnaté tělo zavinuté do modré látky s etnickým vzorem podle zdejší módy a dlouhé vlasy stočené do uzlu na temeni.

„Steve ...“ vydechl: „Nečekal jsem tě!“

Zaskočený supervoják celý zrudl: „Chtěl jsem tě překvapit!“

„To se ti rozhodně povedlo!“

„No, ale … nejdřív jsem se chtěl vykoupat … jsem celý … ulepený!“ breptal Steve.

A Bucky vytáhl jeden ze svých rozkošně drzých úsměvů. Takový, kterými oplýval tenkrát v Brooklynu třicátých let, a jaký na jeho tváři už dávno a dávno nebylo vidět: „Já jsem na tom úplně stejně, takže se můžeme vykoupat spolu.“

Steve zrudl ještě o něco víc a nejednou se cítil hloupě. Jako by nikdy se nikdy před tím neviděli nazí - co neviděli, nedotýkali, nelíbali, nemilovali! Ale to byla dávno, dávno v jejich minulém životě, když byli doopravdy mladí a navzdory chudobě, vzdor tomu, že to bylo ilegální, navzdory válce, si připadali neporazitelní a svět jim ležel u nohou.

Dnes mají možná tváře třicátníků, ale stoleté duše, které poznaly příliš mnoho zla. Je tohle pouto mezi nimi stále ještě možné?

Ale Bucky, ten rozumný, praktický Bucky nečekal, až si to Steve přebere v hlavě, rozvázal uzel na svém hábitu a nechal látku sklouznout na zem: „Tak dělej, ty vořechu!“

Steve se probral ze svého filozofování, protože v jádru to byli pořád oni, dva kluci z Brooklynu, milující jeden druhého až do samého konce.

Shodil kalhoty a strhl Buckyho ze strmého břehu do vody, kde se začali zuřivě líbat. Bylo to poprvé po sedmdesáti letech a museli toho spoustu dohnat.

Později leželi ve vlahé noci na břehu, přikrytí Buckyho pláštěm a pozorovali Měsíc, jednu z mála věcí, která se za celá desetiletí nezměnila.

Takhle je našla princezna Shuri. Hihňala se nad jejich přihlouple blaženými výrazy a drze je vyfotila, aby zdokumentovala pro budoucnost ten historický moment, kdy měli Steve Rogers a James Barnes svůj první sex v novém miléniu.

 

Tehdy se Steve na princeznu trochu zlobil, že narušila jejich intimní moment. Dnes byl vděčný, že má upomínku na jedno noční koupání v měsíčním světle.

Takové vzpomínky ho udržovaly v chodu po té, co utrpěli strašlivou porážku od Thanose a celý Stevův svět se obrátil v prach.

Do kokpitu vešla Nataša, aby ho vystřídala – ne, že by řízení byl moc těžký úkol, letěli v podstatě na autopilota.

Zadívala se na neznámé hvězdy a cizokrajnou stříbřitou planetu: „Myslíš, že to bude fungovat?“

Steve sebral z palubní desky svou fotografii, zastrčil jí zpátky do náprsní kapsy a nechal na ní položenou ruku: „Bude to fungovat, protože si nedovedu představit, co bych dělal, pokud by to nevyšlo!“

Nightswimming deserves a quiet night.  
The photograph on the dashboard, taken years ago,  
turned around backwards so the windshield shows.  
Every streetlight reveals the picture in reverse.  
Still, it's so much clearer.  
I forgot my shirt at the water's edge.  
The moon is low tonight.  
  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night.  
I'm not sure all these people understand.  
It's not like years ago,  
The fear of getting caught,  
of recklessness and water.  
They cannot see me naked.  
These things, they go away,  
replaced by everyday.  
  
Nightswimming, remembering that night.  
September's coming soon.  
I'm pining for the moon.  
And what if there were two  
Side by side in orbit  
Around the fairest sun?  
That bright, tight forever drum  
could not describe nightswimming.  
  
You, I thought I knew you.  
You I cannot judge.  
You, I thought you knew me,  
this one laughing quietly underneath my breath.  
Nightswimming.  
  
The photograph reflects,  
every streetlight a reminder.  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, deserves a quiet night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Za "vořecha" děkuju své kamarádce Katce, která vyřešila můj problém s trefným českým ekvivalentem výrazu "punk".


End file.
